


Trust

by egosoffire



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Tony doesn't trust, but he trusts Stephen Strange.Ironstrange Bingo Prompt - Dom/sub, but the d/s elements are very mild.





	Trust

**_Trust is difficult for Tony._ **

Tony had been born a trusting child. He had trusted that people cared. 

He’d once held onto his father’s hand and believed that Howard Stark ran the world with a benevolent hand. He had listened to his parents, believed in people’s best intentions and dreamed about the future.

That trust was eroded pretty quickly. His father thought of him as another invention, those around the Starks would do anything to get a piece of their wealth…

Everyone tried to harm a young Tony Stark.

**_Still, he tries to trust._ **

As he got older, he trusted his friends, trusted the people he loved and trusted the world around him. That trust was burnt as well. Betrayal tore him to shreds.

**_He stops trusting, eventually._ **

The people that he loved the most were always the ones tearing him down. There was nobody that he could have faith in, nobody who would take the reins and be there for him.

**_Yet, when Stephen says “trust me,” he does._ **

Stephen raises a hand and ropes coil around his wrists, lifting them and pressing them to the wall above his head. The cool tile chills the skin of his back and he tenses for a moment, before staring hard at Stephen.

“Tony, do you trust me to make you feel good?” he asks, his words soft, dissipating into the air. They were so loving. 

“I trust you,” he says.

Stephen explores Tony’s body with tentative, shaking hands. He touches Tony like he’s made of glass, yet at the same time is the strongest stuff there is. He then drops down onto his knees, face pressed against the skin of his bare chest. 

Shaky fingers try to undo his pants, fail and then Stephen raises a hand and the buttons undo magically, the fabric bunching at his ankles.

“That’s pretty...hot,” Tony whispers, shakily.

Stephen looks up at him and smiles. The smile reaches those eyes and Tony forces himself to trust him. He trusts Stephen. He knows Stephen won’t hurt him.

The sorcerer’s mouth is unskilled, unpracticed and yet so damned good he nearly cries. Stephen strokes his thighs while he teases, tongue lightly poking and prodding before he takes him into his mouth. “Tease,” he chuckles, but he finds himself trusting that Stephen is going to give him what he needs. 

Stephen has him on the verge in a second. “Hey…” he breathes, longing to be able to put his hand in the sorcerer’s hair and pull. He doesn’t want to come fast like an inexperienced teenager, but it’s been so long and he’s feeling so much, but he trusts in Stephen completely. “If you don’t stop…”

Stephen pulls off of him and a sparkle in his eye catches Tony by surprise. “You won’t embarrass yourself,” he promises Tony. “You’re going to come many times tonight. You can trust me on that one.”

**_He trusts Stephen and closes his eyes._ **

He lets Stephen take care of him and he rolls forward, the desperation building, peaking. Starbursts explode behind his eyes when he comes and Stephen pulls off of him. As soon as his vision stabilizes, he opens his eyes again and sees the wizard kneeling in front of him with a smirk. 

The ropes binding him disappear and Stephen says one word, “Bedroom.”

Tony, obedient and needy, kicks the pants off his ankles and heads toward the door that Stephen gestures to.  “Bed,” he tells Tony and Tony walks backwards towards the bed, sitting on the edge. He spreads his legs and Stephen finds his place behind him, leaning over so that they can kiss properly.

There’s a thrill, a vulnerability, to being naked under a man who is fully dressed. Stephen sees the momentary fear in his eyes and caresses his cheek.

**_He trusts that Stephen won’t hurt him._ **

“Turn over for me, love.”

The words are demanding, yet soft. Tony hadn’t realized it before, but he rarely turns his back to anyone. Apparently, his fear of backstabbing has taken a literal turn. Yet, he carefully eases himself out from under Stephen, backing up towards the headboard and turning around.

Gentle hands caress the skin of his back. Stephen’s touch is light, shaky, but also reverent, like Stephen is relishing in the fact that he is  _ allowed  _ to touch. “You’re beautiful, you know that, right?” he asks, fingers dancing lightly over scarred skin. 

**_He trusts that Stephen is honest._ **

“You have been with a man before, haven’t you?” Stephen asks.

Tony chuckles and nods. Then he realizes that isn’t enough and utilizes his words. “Yes,” he whispers. “It’s been a really long time though. I may need…”

“We have plenty of time,” Stephen whispers. “And trust me, it’s been longer for me.” 

Tony wants to make a smart alec comment, but then Stephen is spreading his legs.

**_He trusts that they have time._ **

Stephen spends a long time touching him, prepping him, making it clear that there is nothing but time in the world. Tony isn’t sure his body has  _ ever  _ felt so good. He is open up for the person that he loves, for the dominant, gentle Stephen Strange. 

“Turn over,” Stephen says, and Tony is relieved that he finally gets to look the man in the eyes. He is on his back suddenly and looking into the expanse behind Stephen’s blue eyes. 

“Hi.”

Stephen leans down and bridges the gap between them with a kiss, pressing up against Tony. Somewhere before turning him back over, Stephen had undressed himself and Tony was left taking in his body, his beautiful body. Stephen has scars too, just like he does, tattoo-like marks that speak to a difficult life. He takes his time while kissing Tony, face pressed up against his shoulder for a brief moment.

“I adore you, you know that?” Stephen murmurs.

**_Not only does he trust. Tony believes Stephen._ **

When they finally make love, it isn’t perfect and seamless, or smooth. It takes time, adjusting and altering of bodies. Yet, once Stephen is inside of him, the sorcerer takes control. He grasps Tony surprisingly tight, given the weakness in his hands. He holds onto Tony’s wrists and pins them down above his head as he moves slowly, steadily, each deep thrust driving in a separate point.

Tony matters, Tony is loved. Stephen is there because he wants Tony and will keep him safe.

Tony believes him.

Tony comes suddenly, eyes rolled up in the back of his head. He lets out a little gasp at how fast it happens, especially after already having come once. His recovery period is too fast, from zero to a hundred yet again. Stephen buries himself inside of Tony and comes himself, desperate oaths being whispered from lips that have said a million magical words.

“Trust me,” he whispers at the end of a vow of love and god, Tony does.


End file.
